


Beneath A Moonless Sky

by x_endmii_x



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Comedy, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Drama & Romance, Everyone Needs A Hug, Explicit Language, Family Drama, Female Characters, Female Homosexuality, Fluff, Homosexuality, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Lesbian Character, Major Original Character(s), Male Homosexuality, Minor Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pansexual Character, Relationship(s), Romantic Comedy, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Violence, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, no beta we die like men, yes the title is from love never dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_endmii_x/pseuds/x_endmii_x
Summary: However, he was near certain now. Even if he doubted it for a moment, it was replaced with pure certainty as the wind brought more and more of the scent with each passing day. It was pulling him, tugging him closer.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Beneath A Moonless Sky

Though the flames had ravaged through the human settlements quite some time ago, the stench of stale smoke never seemed to dissipate. Much evidence of the inferno remained. Scorched wood, smoke-damaged walls, and shattered windows were all left from the fire’s passage. He didn’t mind, in fact, the reminders of his sheer power and wrath _excited_ him. He _loved_ fire. Although it wasn’t the only element he could manipulate, it spoke to the magic that rested deep within him. It was _thrilling_ to think of the dreadful things flames could do if they were summoned. It was simple but lacked mercy. Those who owed him loyalty didn’t seem to share his enjoyment of the scent. They all knew better than to bemoan, however, for they all knew that he would not hesitate to _forcibly_ remind them why it was not sensible to test him. He cared very little for them. Each of them was just as expendable as the last. 

“Sir?” a hushed voice came from behind him. He didn’t make the effort to turn around, just making a small grunt of acknowledgment. There were a few moments of silence before the little voice continued. “One of the scouts has found a trail of magic that leads to the town of Sillabub.” the voice stated. He remained still, seemingly unphased by the information. After a few more moments of quiet, he could hear the person scampering out of the room. How _pathetic_. None of his little servants would ever understand what he could do. They were nothing better than bottom-rung rats. They all assumed all he could do was _‘little magic tricks’_. They were wrong. They were all _dead wrong_. Possibly with time, they would learn the true extent of his abilities, but for now, all he could do was order them to be quiet and leave him to his solitude. When he was ‘practicing his magic tricks’, he was trying to find more _magic_. Over the years, there was the occasional wisp of magic, but when he had attempted to pursue its trail, he found nothing. It enraged him time and time again. As of late, however, there was a heavy scent of magic in the wind. It was like smelling blood or a fresh kill. It was _irresistible_. It was assuredly magic, without a doubt. It wasn’t faint either. Each day, the magical scent seemed to grow stronger and stronger. He knew this was promising. He just needed to wait. At first, he wasn’t entirely sure about the scent, as he had been deceived by false scents many times. He didn’t want to waste his time and energy on nothing. However, he was near certain now. Even if he doubted it for a moment, it was replaced with pure certainty as the wind brought more and more of the scent with each passing day. It was pulling him, _tugging him_ closer. He was snatched out of his thoughts as he heard the door pull open. 

“Uh, Boss? Quax said you needed us.” said a scraggly voice. He grinned, turning around to glance at the two people who had entered the room. The two almost instantly recognized the knowing look in their master’s eyes. After so long, they had learned to memorize it. He cocked his head in a way to tell the two to follow him. They obeyed, trailing after their boss like young dogs to the roof. 

“We have important things to plan.”

Mack opened his eyes to the wind and smiled cruelly.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
